BB is Bleach Band!
by lolita6othic
Summary: BB? BlackBerry? Bukan! Bau Badan? Bukan! Lalu apa? Bleach Band! Kumpulan 4 orang cowo yang mendirikan band! Siapa mereka? Just read!
1. Prolog?

BB, Bleach Band haha..

Pernah ada ga sih fanfic yang sama?

Maaf saya ga tau,

Mulai cerita?

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo**

"Akhirnya selesai juga gue kuliah, sekarang gue kerja apa ya?", cowo bernama Ichigo ini bingung. Akhirnya dia ngelamar di suatu perusahaan.

"Oke mas, mas diterima. Tapi mas jadi salesman dulu, gmn?", tawar seketaris itu.

"Apa? Tampang cakep gini jadi salesman", Ichigo kesel

"Yaudah, mas ga diterima!", seketaris itu juga kesel. Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah melamar di perusahaan karena selalu ditawarin jadi salesman.

"Gimana dong, gue jadi apa? Gila aja tuh orang orang, tampang cakep sekeren gue kok jadi salesman. Seharusnya gue jadi manager langsung.", Ichigo dengan keselnya setelah menolak 15 lamaran kerja.

Lalu datang seseorang,

"Lu butuh kerjaan? Gue punya tawaran bagus buat lu", ucap cowo yang tanpa sengaja bertemu Ichigo dan mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Lu suruh gue jadi gigolo? MAU!", Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Bukan lah, lu bisa maen gitar?", tanya cowo itu lagi.

"Bisa sih, kenapa?", Ichigo bingung.

"Bantu gue bikin band, gimana?", tawar cowo itu.

"... OKE, gue mau!", menurut Ichigo menjadi grup band cocok untuk tampangnya yang menurutnya itu 'ganteng'.

"Gue, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Itu kartu management yang bakal kita datengin, gue kenal sama pemiliknya. Lu teleponin aja.", Toushiro menyerahkan kartu.

* * *

**Renji**

"Mas beli ramennya ya 1", ucap seorang ibu-ibu.

"Oke!", cowo bernama Renji ini baru berjualan mie ramen. Renji lalu meletakan semangkuk mie ramen di hadapan ibu-ibu itu. Lalu ibu-ibu itu memakannya.

"Ramen apaan nih! Kok rasanya asem asem sepet gitu sih!", ibu-ibu itu protes.

"Ah yang boneng bu? Kaya ketek dong bu", Renji ga percaya.

"Nih cobain sendiri! Pokoknya saya ga bakal bayar!", Ibu-ibu itu meninggalkan kedai Renji.

"Ah.. Masa sih?", Renji memakan ramen itu, lalu memuntahkannya.

"Kok rasanya gini amat, rasaan bulu ketek gue kagak jatoh ke kuahnya deh! Ah gimana nih, kemaren gue jualan takoyaki rasanya kaya coklat. Emang gue ganti gurita sama coklat sih, tapi masa ga enak!", Renji kesal dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Padahal gue jago maen bass, kenapa gue harus jualan ini itu sih?", Renji mengkomplain hidupnya.

"Jago maen bass? Kenalin gue Hitsugaya Toushiro.", Toushiro tiba tiba muncul.

"Eh ya mas? Mau ramen?", Renji mengira Toushiro mau beli ramen.

"Ramen lu rasa ketek, ogah gue makan.", Toushiro mendengar kata-kata ibu tadi.

"Lah! Terus ngapain lu ke sini?", Renji sewot.

"Gue? Mau ngajakin lu bikin band. Gimana?", tawar Toushiro.

"... Oke, setelah banyaknya toko yang gue buka dan gagal. Gue bakal nyoba hal yang baru. Gue terima.", Renji berkata dengan semangat.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

"Ya semuanya! Kita akan latihan menembak hari ini! Siapkan pistol kalian!", ucap seorang kolonel.

"Ah ini sih gampang!", cowo bernama Grimmjow dengan pd mau menembak papan dengan tanda X dimana mana.

"WOI! Kamu yang rambut biru! Mau nembak apa kamu? Pistol aja terbalik!", Kolonel memarahi Grimmjow.

"Eh maaf pak!", Grimmjow malu lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke tanda X tapi ia malah hampir menmbak komandan yang berada di samping papan.

"KAMU! Yang rambut biru! Mau bunuh saya?", Komandan menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Maaf pak! Salah sasaran! Saya mau nembak tanda X yang dibawah!", ucap Grimmjow segera.

"Kamu! Yang kamu mau tembak itu bukan tanda X! Tapi ***pip*** saya!", ucap komandan marah. Hayo pip apa hahaha.

"Ya pak, kan ga kena ini. Masih utuh kan pak.", Grimmjow malah bercanda.

"Kamu malah bercanda! Kamu, biar saya laporkan ke Jenderal! Kamu saya pulangkan!", Grimmjow hanya bisa pasrah.

"BT gue, bentar lagi uang gue cukup buat beli se set drum padahal.", Grimmjow menendang kerikil.

"Drum? Anda bisa bermain drum?", tanya Toushiro yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bisa dong! Dari umur 5 tahun gue belajar drum!", ucap Grimmjow bangga.

"Sepertinya lu membutuhkan uang ya? Emang lu ga punya kerjaan?", tanya Toushiro.

"Gue, terancam diberhentikan! Ah, mereka bakal nyesel nanti!", ucap Grimmjow marah.

"Gimana kalo lu bikin band sama gue?", tawar Toushiro

"Ha?", Grimmjow kaget.

* * *

**When they met..**

"Gue di sini, mengumpulkan kalian karena gue bakal bikin suatu band. Sebenernya gue dari awal udah nyari profil kalian.", Toushiro berkata dengan serius.

"Idih, ngapain lu nyari tau tentang gue? Demen lu ama gue?", Renji berkata dengan menyindir.

"Anjir lu, lu ama gue juga cakepan gue tau!", Toushiro ga mau kalah.

"Eh lu lu pada, kalo ngomongin ganteng jelas gue yang terganteng!", ucap Grimmjow ga mau kalah.

"Sejak kapan lu ganteng! Lu ama gue aja udah kaya majikan sama pembokat!", Ichigo sepertinya ga suka sama Grimmjow.

"Eh jaga mulut lu ya!", Grimmjow sepertinya panas.

"Toushiro sepertinya kita mengumpulkan orang-orang yang sangat narsis.", seorang cowo keluar sambil tertawa.

"Byakuya, ini semua orang yang telah kau minta untuk dikumpulkan. Semuanya, ini Byakuya manager kita sekaligus pemilik management.", Toushiro memperkenalkan Byakuya.

"Gue di sini akan membagikan tugas sesuai bakat kalian, Ichigo main gitar, Renji main bass, Grimmjow main drum, dan Toushiro main keyboard. Sekarang kita tinggal cari siapa yang akan menyanyi.", Byakuya belum menentukan untuk vokalis.

"GUE!", Ichigo mengacungkan tangan.

"Yaelah kepala kaya landak gitu aja pengen jadi vokalis, gue lah dimana-mana", Renji ga mau kalah.

"Eh yah, rambut kita itu sebelas dua belas, lu liat deh rambut kita sama sama lancip.", Ichigo memenangkan pembicaraan.

"Oke gini aja, untuk awal Ichigo bisa jadi vokalis. Lalu Renji juga bisa, Toushiro bisa menjadi vokalis tapi asalkan lagu itu tidak memakai keyboard. Kondisi Grimmjow sama seperti Toushiro. Mengerti kalian?", Byakuya sepertinya mengintimidasi mereka.

"Oke lah kalo begitu!", ucap Renji.

"Iya iya aja gue mah.", Toushiro juga menjawab.

"Gimana aja deh.", Grimmjow juga menjawab. Tapi Ichigo sedang berpikir.

"Tapi apa nama band kita?", tanya Ichigo

"Itu kalian pikir sendiri. Oke urusan saya selesai, saya udah siapkan lagu buat kalian. Kalian tinggal ambil aja lalu mulai latihan.", lalu Byakuya pergi.

"Sekarang, apa nama band kita?", tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Super Handsome! Gimana? Bagus kan ide gue?", Renji memberikan ide.

"Lu kata kita Super Junior apa! Gue tolak!", ucap Toushiro kesal.

"ST6! Gue suka angka 6!", Grimmjow memberi ide.

"Eh, lu kata ST12! Original dikit dong!", Toushiro kesel.

"Gue ada ide, rambut Toushiro kan putih, rambut Grimmjow biru, dan rambut Renji itu merah.", Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Maksud lu apa? Nyindir? Tuh liat rambut lu warna jeruk begitu!", Grimmjow kesel.

"Nah itu dia maksud gue! Rambut kita itu kaya di bleaching, gimana kalo kita namain Bleach Band?", Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Gue suka ide lu!", Renji setuju.

"Bagus juga tuh ide buat orang kaya lu.", Grimmjow juga seperti oke.

"Oke seperti nya semua setuju, gue terima!", Toushiro tersenyum.

**Dan dimulai lah petualangan Bleach Band, apakah mereka akan menjadi sukses? Jadi band apakah mereka nanti? Pop? Rock? Jazz? atau .. Melayu?  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm cuma bilang, maaf banget kalo ga lucu. Standar lucu tiap orang itu berbeda soalnya.

Terus maaf juga saya ga biasa gunain bahasa gaul.

Terus dari mana ide ini? Itu dari band temen saya, lalu ntah kenapa saya tertarik bikin kehidupan anak band.

Oh ya, ga cuma band nanti juga muncul idol idol.

Semoga semuanya suka sama ide saya ini.

Thanks,

Jangan lupa review.. **Lolita6othic**


	2. Jazz!

**Author's note:  
**

Jawaban untuk yang bingung kenapa shiro sering muncul mendadak, jawabannya. Tuh liat aja badannya mungil begitu, udah gitu pendek lagi.

**Shiro:** Lu kata gua tuyul apa?

jawabannya, Byakuya kan udah tau profil tentang ke3 orang itu. Loh bukannya di chapter 1 ku tulis ya? Bah.. Kalo ngga, jadi begini si Byakuya ini nyuruh Shiro nyamperin ke 3 orang seteres itu hahaha. (authornya bakal digebukin fans fans nih~ kabur dulu ah)

Oh ya maaf kalo balesnya lama, saya harus ngetik cerpen yang mau di lombain. Maaf banget.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I'm not Tite Kubo, so Bleach is not mine yet (digampar)

**Bleach is not mine, Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo. My Storry won't effect Bleach's story line.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Anjir! Di mana gue?", ucap Ichigo setelah bangun dari tidurnya seakan akan ada gempa, lalu ia menoleh ke samping kanannya ada cowo yang lagi tidur disampingnya dengan ilernya yang panjang, tiba-tiba cowo itu terbangun.

"Siapa lu? Ngapain lu? Mamaaaaaaa! Aku diperkosa!", ucap cowo itu yang ternyata Renji dan dia sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Berisik lu berdua!", kata cowo bernama Grimmjow ini sambil memukul kepala Renji dan Ichigo dengan panci.

"Ampun! Ampun!", Renji dan Ichigo berteriak bersamaan, dan mereka baru ingat kalau mereka sekarang tinggal satu rumah yang sangat luas dan memiliki banyak fasilitas.

"Lu berdua tuh ya kagak ada imut imutnya,", Grimmjow berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah kasur, "tuh liat, tidur tuh yang imut kaya si Shiro."

"Kok kita bisa satu kamar gini?", tanya Renji yang sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian tadi malem.

"Ah elu! Kita kan maen kemaren", Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Renji.

"M-maen? M-maksud lu.. M-maen itu?", tanya Renji lagi dengan wajah merah.

"Ah! Mesum aja lu pikirannya, kita maen kartu! Lagi pula gua kagak napsu ama lu.", lalu menatap ke arah shiro yang tertidur.

"Anjir! Lu gay? Ya Allah, tolonglah hambamu ini!", Renji berteriak lalu berlari kea rah Grimmjow.

"Lu berdua tuh berisik banget gue di sini malah digaringin, yaudah lu berdua turun dan bangunin Shiro, gue udah nyiapin sarapan buat kalian.", lalu Grimmjow turun ke bawah karena letak ruang makan ada di bawah dan sedangkan kamar-kamar berada di lantai 2.

"Buat bangunin nih anak, ada ide ga lu?", tanya Ichigo ke Renji yang baru selesai ganti baju.

"Sumpel aja idungnya noh pake tisu, ribet amat idup lu.", jawab Renji lalu mengambil tissue dan mengkuwel kuwelnya (A/N: bah ini apa bahasa Indonesia yang baiknya apa ya?), lalu Ichigo memasukannya ke dalam hidung Toushiro.

"Masuk bro!", ucap Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Eh eh, jangan digituin deh.. Kasian lu teh, liat deh ampe susah nafas gitu.", Renji mengambil tissue dari hidung Toushiro.

"Ah elu! Kagak bangun deh, gimana kalo kita telanjangin dia?", tanya Ichigo.

"Anjir! Udah lu mau perkosa gue ,sekarang lu mau telanjangin nih anak.", tolak Renji.

"Najis amat gue ama lu dan ama nih anak,", Ichigo menjawab dengan kesal lalu mengambil tisu dan memasukan nya lagi ke dalam hidung Toushiro, "udah lu diem aja!", bentak Ichigo.

Lalu Toushiro terbangun,

"Bangs*t! Siapa lu? Mau bunuh gue lu! Anj*ng banget lu berani begitu sama gua! Gue gampar, mewek lu!", bentak Toushiro dengan kasar yang lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya.

"S-Sorry, ga usah sampe marah gitu kali.", ucap Ichigo pelan-pelan.

"Ngapain lu bantah kata-kata gue! Diem lu berdua, gue kamar mandi dulu! Gue balik lagi.. Gue abisin lu berdua!", ancam Toushiro yang sepertinya punya penyakit tekanan darah rendah, makanya sesaat dia bangun tidur reaksinya tidak mengenakan.

**Renji dan Ichigo segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Grimmjow yang seakan-akan ibu mereka dan bersembunyi di belakang Grimmjow,  
**

"Ada apa sih? Mana Toushiro?", tanya Grimmjow kepada dua orang cowo itu, tiba-tiba Shiro datang menuruni tangga.

"Roti gue di panggang ya,", ucap Toushiro kepada Grimmjow lalu memperhatikan Renji dan Ichigo dan berkata, "ngapa lu berdua?"

"Lu ga inget apa yang lu lakuin tadi ama gue?", tanya Ichigo dengan nada ketakutan.

"Sorry, tapi gue ga inget jadi maafin aja ya emang itu kebiasaan gue abis bangun tidur langsung marah-marah.", jawab Toushiro lalu ia duduk di bangkunya, dan Ichigo mulai tenang sama seperti Renji.

"Hari ini kita ke Byakuya, setuju?", tanya Toushiro sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Nyam nyam..bakuha.. maha kiha mahil hia gihu?", tanya Renji sambil mengunyah mulutnya lalu meminum segelas air.

"Eh lu makin mirip orang utan deh.", ledek Ichigo lalu tertawa.

"Alah lu, ngaca napa?", balas Renji kepada Ichigo, Renji kembali menatap Toushiro, "kita manggil Byakuya tanpa embel-embel apa pun nih?", tanya Renji

"Kak aja!", saran Grimmjow

"Kak Byakuya, ntah mengapa gue berasa gue ini gay.", tolak Renji

"Om?", tanya Toushiro dan semua saling memandang lalu tersenyum jail, dan mereka mengangguk.

* * *

**Di Kantor Byakuya,**

"Oh kalian sudah datang pasti kalian mau ngambil lagu yang sudah ku buat ya?", tanya Byakuya kepada grup Ichigo

"Iya om.", kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Om?", tanya Byakuya kepada Ichigo

"Yaudah kita manggilnya om aja ya?", pinta Renji sambil memelas.

"Terserah kalian aja dah, nih lagunya,", Byakuya memberikan 10 lembar kertas berisi lirik lagu, chord, dan partitur. Lalu mengambil sebuah cd dan berkata, "ini kalian buat lirik dari musik ini, kalian akan mengeluarkan dua single dan jangan lupa kita rekaman bulan depan."

Mereka kembali ke rumah mereka, lalu menuju ke ruang latihan dan mulai berlatih lagu yang sudah memiliki lirik yang berjudul 'Asterisk' **(A/N: ada yang inget ini lagu apa?)**, mereka dapat bermain dengan baik dan dengan cepat menyelaraskan nada. Lalu mereka mendengarkan lagu yang berada di cd itu,

"Apa ya.. Nih lagu kayanya jazz deh.", ucap Toushiro lalu mengambil pena dan secarik kertas.

"Loh? Beda sama Asterisk dong?", kata Ichigo yang sepertinya bingung.

"Sepertinya byakuya ingin kita mencoba semua genre musik, tapi masalahnya.. Ichigo lu bisa ga nyanyi jazz?", tanya Toushiro kepada Ichigo.

"Kaya gimana ya?", tanya Ichigo yang bertambah bingung lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Set dah.. Lu kagak tau jazz apaan?", ucap Renji yang kesal dengan Ichigo.

"Err.. biar gue nyanyi satu lagu, Luka luka luka yang kurasakan., bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan", Ichigo mulai bernyanyi Toushiro menyumpal mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Bukan dongo, itu mah melow.. Lu tau Tompi kagak? Jason Mraz?", tanya Toushiro kepada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo malah cengo.

"Jason... Miras?", muka Ichigo berseri.

"Jason Mraz", Grimmjow membetulkan kata-kata Ichigo, lalu memandangnya untuk memastikan dia akan menjawab benar.

"Jason... Meras?", muka Ichigo memerah yang sepertinya berpikiran lain.

"Anjir! Lu mesum abis! Udah deh lu belajar aja tuh melody jazz! Toushiro, jangan si Ichigo deh, Jazz aja kagak tau.. Kesel gue.", ucap Renji yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kebodohan Ichigo.

"Hmmm.. Sebenernya gue bisa nyanyi Jazz..", kata Grimmjow yang dari tadi diam, semua langsung menatap Grimmjow.

"Berarti kita ga usah pake drum padahal menurut gue blues lebih keren tapi yaudahlah, sekarang kita nyari liriknya yang pas.", Toushiro memberi perintah kepada yang lain.

"Gue udah dapet ide! Gini gini, satu satu aku sayang ibu,", Ichigo bernyanyi lalu Renji menamparnya lalu Ichigo kesal dan berkata, "ngapa sih lu?"

"Yang laen, lu kira kita guru tk apa.", ucap Renji dengan wajah kesel dan memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Satu satu... burung kecil,", baru Ichigo mau nyanyi sekarang Grimmjow yang menamparnya.

"Satu satu mulu lu dari tadi.", protes Grimmjow yang merasa terganggu akan nyanyian Ichigo.

"Eh nama gue dong, satu!", ucap Ichigo dengan bangga

"Stawberry aja bangga, gimana kalo bahasa inggris aja?", kata Grimmjow sambil memandang Ichigo, tapi Ichigo memalingkan muka, lalu ia memandang Renji tapi Renji juga memalingkan muka.

"Napa lu berdua? Kagak bisa bahasa Inggris? Cacat gila!", ucap Toushiro yang menyadari keanehan Renji dan Ichigo

"Ah.. Ngga kok! Gue bisa! I love you!", ucap Renji bangga lalu menatap Toushiro dan berkata I love you lagi yang sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang dia bisa.

"Ngapain lu I love you ama gue? Gue demen ama lu aja kagak!", jawab Toushiro dengan sewot lalu memalingkan muka.

"Gue sih lulus dari universitas Inggris, so I'm good at English and I will be always good at it poreper.", ucap Ichigo dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"HA? Poreper? Sunda lu ketauan banget noh!", kata Grimmjow sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yaudah gue aja yang buat gue udah punya ide sini gue nyanyiin reff nya, We're all trapped in a maze of relationships life goes on with or without you, I swim in the sea of the unconscious, I search for your heart, pursuing my true self.", Toushiro bernyanyi lalu menarik nafas setelahnya. **(A/N: ada yang tau ini lagu apa?)**

"Weeeeey! Keren keren! Artinya apaan ya?", tanya Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Udah lu diem aja, sekarang latian lagi!", ajak Toushiro sambil menyalahkan keyboardnya.

**Mereka berlatih berlatih dan berlatih sampai 1 bulan, sudah saatnya rekaman nih.. Gimana ya proses rekaman mereka? Mau tau?**

**Eits.. Di chapter 3~  
**

* * *

Weeeee~ selesai... chapter 2 yang berjudul, Jazz!

ternyata menyenangkan juga bikin cerita tentang anak band.. oh ya disclaimer lagi..

**Disclaimer: all songs in here are FAKE (not made by Bleach Band)  
**

**Asterisk, by Rie Fu**

**Pursuing my True Self, by Shihoko Hikata and Shoji Meguro**

tebak aja dari mana tuh hayo~ hahaha..

oh yang makasih untuk para reviewers, makasih untuk pujian dan kritikan.

But well you see one sentence for 1 reviewer: googling first honey then review me again, key?

hehehehe.. thanks again for the review.

typo problem? tell me, i'll fix it..

follow blog saya juga ya~ thanks..

**Lolita6othic**


	3. Record!

**Author's Note**

Lagi lagi saya telat update, maklum lah ngurus suami di rumah.. Suami saya? Edward Cullen kok –dibunuh-

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, mari kita mulai? Yosa!

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, Tite Kubo owns it..**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh...", seorang cowo berambut merah yang bernama Renji ini mematikan alarm kamarnya yang berbentuk bom, lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya dan segera mengetuk kamar di sebelah.

"Oi, masih idup ga lu?", tanya Renji sambil mengetuk kamar yang ditempati Ichigo.

"Eh elu, mau maen ke kamar gue?", sapa Ichigo setelah melihat Renji lah yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Najis lu, lu mau apain gue ha? Terakhir gue di kamar lu, lu buka buka baju gue!", bentak Renji kepada Ichigo setelah ia mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Demi apa lu? Dia nyoba buka baju lu?", ucap seorang cowo pendek yang keluar dari kamar mandi yang letaknya di samping lain kamar Renji.

"Iya lu teh, baju gue dibuka paksa.", kata Renji dengan muka khawatir.

"Eh! Jaga tuh mulut, itu baju Cenel gue!", ucap Ichigo yang membela diri.

"Apaan noh Cenel?", tanya Toushiro yang dari tadi mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Itu loh, merk mahal yang harganya jutaan.", jawab Ichigo.

"Chanel maksud lu? Anjir! Ancur banget bahasa Inggris lu!", tawa Renji meledak.

"Eh diem lu! Dari pada elu, I love you I love you! Dasar maho lu!", ledek Ichigo.

"Oi!", teriak seorang cowo dari belakang, lalu memukul kepala Renji dan Ichigo dengan penggorengan yang masih panas dan dia adalah Grimmjow.

"RAMBUT GUE!", teriak Ichigo setelah merasa panas di kepalanya.

"TIDAAAAK! Jidat gue!", teriak Renji setelah penggorengan Grimmjow mendarat di kepalanya.

"Alah jidat lebar aja lu teriakin! Liat rambut gue!", bentak Ichigo kepada Renji.

"Eh ya, rambut kaya ijuk aja lu banggain!", balas Renji yang tidak mau kalah.

"Eh jangan salah, dengan rambut gue ini.. Gue itu jadi mirip Synyster Gate!", ucap Ichigo dengan bangga.

"Anjrit! Sejak kapan rambut Synyster Gate kaya elu? Sodara lu tuh ijuk!", bentak Renji yang kesal dengan Ichigo.

"DIEM! Kalian bertiga turun, sarapan!", perintah Grimmjow yang dari tadi diam.

* * *

Lalu mereka menuruni tangga, dan mereka sadar ada Byakuya duduk di meja makan yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka darti tadi untuk membahas rekaman yang akan dilakukan hari ini.

"Wah Om, lagi ngapain nih? Bawa duit ya om?", sindir Ichigo yang ga tau malu.

"Saya di sini hanya memastikan Grimmjow siap menyanyikan single yang satu lagi, dan berhenti memanggil saya om.", ucap Byakuya dengan datar.

"Tenang aja om, Grimmjow mah pasti bisa!", kata Renji tidak memperdulikan penolakan Byakuya memanggilnya dengan om.

"Terserah kalian! Jam 10 kalian rekaman, kalian telat 1 menit... Gaji kalian dipotong!", ancam Byakuya lalu keluar dari rumah itu.

"OH TIDAAAAAAK!", teriak Renji ketika Byakuya sudah pergi dari rumah itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?", tanya Toushiro kepada Grimmjow.

"Masih jam 8 kok, ayo makan sarapannya.", jawab Grimmjow lalu menduduki bangku miliknya dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan waktu.

Mereka pun sarapan, sehabis sarapan mereka latihan selama setengah jam, setelah itu mereka ngobrol ngobrol, mereka juga nonton tv.. Tunggu! Jam berapa sekarang?

"Eh kok dari tadi alarm jam gue kok ga bunyi ya?", ucap Grimmjow yang kebingungan.

"Alarm apa?", tanya Ichigo.

"Alarm buat ngingetin sekarang jam 10.", jawab Grimmjow lalu ngecek jam nya dan tiba tiba ekspresi mukanya berubah.

"Kenapa Jow?", tanya Renji dengan seenaknya.

"Nama gue Grimmjow, jangan bikin gue tambah kesel deh lu.. Liat nih jam,", Grimmjow menunjukkan jamnya ke teman-temannya itu lalu berkata, "jam nya dari tadi nunjukin jam 8!", dan ternyata jam nya itu mati.

"APA? Kalo gitu sekarang jam brp?", tanya Toushiro dengan panik, lalu Ichigo segera berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil hpnya.

"Jam 9.45!", teriak Ichigo dari kamarnya yang sontak membuat ke empat temannya ini mengambil jaket lalu bergegas untuk pergi.

* * *

"Anjir! Gue belum mandi!", ucap Renji sebagai orang terakhir masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh set dah! Sepatu gue sebelah putih sebelah item!", teriak Ichigo dengan panik.

"Diem! Semua siap?", tanya Toushiro yang ternyata memegang setir mobil, dan di sebelahnya Grimmjow mengencangkan sit belt nya.

"Eh tunggu! Toushiro, lu punya SIM?", tanya Ichigo yang meragukan umur Toushiro.

"Eh diem lu! Badan gue kecil tapi gue udah punya KTP sama SIM!", bentak Toushiro kesal lalu memakai sit beltnya dan berkata lagi, "baru kemaren sih dapet SIM nya.", lalu dia tersenyum dan gas pun diinjak.

"TIDAAAAK!", teriak Renji yang seperti dikocok-kocok perutnya, Toushiro mengendarai mobil seperti orang gila dan mungkin polisi mengejar mobil mereka, namun saking cepatnya sampai polisi pun tidak sanggup mengejar dan tidak melihat plat mobilnya, akhirnya mereka sampai.

"... Renji... Gue bahagia banget masih bisa ketemu elu.", ucap Ichigo dengan berlinang air mata.

"Gue juga, lebih baik gue idup dengan lu dari pada naik mobil itu lagi.", balas Renji dengan memeluk Ichigo.

"Woi! Gue ga separah itu kali bawa mobil! Lebay amat sih lu berdua!", bentak Toushiro yang kesal karena menurutnya ia membawa mobil dengan normal.

"C... Cukup.. Ayo kita masuk.", ajak Grimmjow dengan muka pias nya.

"Jam 10 kurang 1 menit, sungguh beruntung sekali kalian.", ucap Byakuya yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Apaan yang beruntung! Menderita iya!", teriak Renji ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru ia alami.

"Om... Kita minjem kamar mandi ya, perut kita ga enak.", ijin Ichigo dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Eh sepatunya? Itu kok beda sebelah?", tanya Byakuya yang sadar akan perbedaan sepatu Ichigo.

"Ah ini, maklum lah om.. Anak gahol.", jawab Ichigo yang malu mengakui kalo ia nyaris telat.

"Ya udah, kalian saya kasih waktu 5 menit setelah itu ke ruang rekaman ya.", ucap Byakuya lalu meninggalkan mereka, Ichigo dan Grimmjow segera ke kamar mandi sedangkan Renji duduk dengan tatapan kosong lalu Toushiro hanya bergumam kecil.

* * *

Setelah mereka agak baikan, mereka mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Mereka sebenarnya takut kondisi mereka akan membawa pengaruh ke nyanyian mereka.

"Ya siap anak-anak, lagu asterisk kalian harus semangat!", perintah Byakuya yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Aduh gimana ini? Gue lemes begini!", tanya Ichigo ke teman-temannya dengan panik.

"Gini aja, lu bayangin lu masih di dalam mobil dan lu berusaha keluar dari mobil dengan tenaga lu yang tersisa, nah tenaga itu lu salurin aja!", saran Renji kepada Ichigo.

Untung saran Renji ini berhasil, Ichigo bernyanyi sambil membayangkan dia dalam kondisi bahaya dan menyalurkan tenaganya ke lagu itu, lalu setelah itu? Tentu saja dia tewas, giliran Grimmjow yang menyanyikan lagu jazz.

"Sekarang gue, harus gimana nih gue?", tanya Grimmjow yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"Udah.. Anggep aja lu terperangkap lagi di dalam mobil yang lu naekin tadi terus lu pengen marah tapi lu ga bisa soalnya lu keburu lemes, kaya lagunya kan.. Lu berusaha ngeluarin jati diri lu, tapi lu ga bisa!", saran Renji lagi.

"Eh Renji! Lu kalo bikin perandaian jangan dari mobil tadi dong!", ucap Toushiro yang merasa tersindir.

Untungnya, lagi-lagi perandaian Renji membuahkan hasil yang bagus sehingga rekaman suara hari ini selesai lebih cepat dan tinggal menunggu hasil dari rekaman itu tadi.

"Bagus juga nyanyi kalian, penjiwaan kalian dapet. Apa kalian berlatih penjiwaan juga di rumah?", tanya Byakuya yang tidak tahu rahasia di balik penjiwaan mereka.

"Iya dong om, kita gitu.", jawab Ichigo yang membohongi Byakuya lagi.

"Soal video klip.. Yang simple aja, kalian aja yang jadi modelnya? Kalo ada yang harus perempuan kalian tentuin siapa yang mau jadi perempuan, mulai pembuatan video klip nya bulan depan ya.", ucap Byakuya kepada mereka.

"Kenapa ga pake model aja om?", tanya Toushiro dengan polos.

"Mahal! Mau gaji kalian di potong?", tanya Byakuya balik dengan dingin.

"J.. Jangan dong om, yaudah deh kita aja.", jawab Renji dengan pasrah.

"Yaudah, saya tunggu bulan depan.. Kalian tentukan siapa yang mau jadi perempuan.", ucap Byakuya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Video klip? Perempuan? Siapa ya yang kira-kira bakal jadi perempuan?**

**Next chapter!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Saya mau update fanfic ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu ah, abisnya saya menyesal update lama banget.

Oh ya ada yang nanya saya orang betawi ya? Aduh.. Saya orang sunda~

Hahaha.. Review ya~

Thanks for reading..


	4. Video?

AKHIRNYA! FINALLY!

HOLIDAY!

dan saya bisa update, ugh.. janji nya ga bisa di tepatin.. maaf banget..

kehidupan saya di sekolah bagaikan pekerja romusha.. Ugh!

Finally...

saya sendiri sampe lupa, chapter berapa ya?

oh ya kali ini mau agak ke.. romance ah dari pada ke humor.. HAHAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

"Sudah kubilang berkali kali!" Toushiro berteriak dengan kencang, "gue ga mau jadi cewe!"

"Kali ini aja, _please_ banget," pinta Renji sambil bertekuk bagaikan melamar seorang cewe.

"Kenapa harus gue?" Tanya Toushiro kepada mereka, "tuh! Kenapa ga si Ichigo aja? Dia kan udah kaya banci!"

"Eits! Gue ga kaya banci, lu tau kan Justin Bibir? Dia itu kembaran gue," ucap Ichigo dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Bieber, bego! Lu kagak punya poni kaya si JB," balas Renji.

"Elah.. Ntar gue pake poni, dan liat aja.. Gue **tambah ganteng**," ucap Ichigo sambil nyuruh nyuruh author nge _highlight_ tambah gantengnya.

"Lu pikir lu tuh ganteng? Lu liat gue. Lu ama gue tuh bagaikan babu dan majikan!" Ucap Renji dengan sinis.

"Ya elu yang babunya, gue cakep gini kaya pangeran," Ichigo kembali narsis.

"Diem!" Ucap Grimmjow yang menengahi pertengkaran kecil mereka yang udah ke sekian kalinya, semenjak mereka duduk di sofa itu dan berdiskusi siapa yang akan menjadi perempuan di video klip mereka.

"Lagi pula, pelit amat sih si om," Toushiro yang dari tadi di paksa mereka untuk menjadi cewe –atas reviewer juga- tapi dia tetep bersi keras ga mau, "gue bilangin ya! Gue ga mau!"

"Lu mau gaji kita dipotong? LU MAU?" Tanya Ichigo dengan emosi.

"Gue sih ga mau, gue kan harus shopping tiap bulan." Bukannya malah nenangin, Renji malah nyari ribut lagi.

"Sebagus apa pun baju lu, lu ga bakal keliatan kaya orang kaya! Babu ya babu!" Ucap Ichigo dengan tengil.

"Bang-" belum selesai Renji ngebales, Grimmjow yang kesel ngambil piso dapur yang dia letakkan di meja (**a/n**: soalnya baru abis masak, maklum lah ibu-ibu –digorok Grimmjow-)

"Diem lu berdua!" Ancem Grimmjow sambil mengarahkan piso itu ke arah dua anak stress itu, dan kembali berbicara dengan Toushiro, "gimana, setuju?"

"S.. Se... Setuju." Toushiro ngeri dengan piso yang dipegang Grimmjow, ntah apa yang akan dilakukan Grimmjow jika Toushiro menolaknya.

Lalu Grimmjow mengambil mengambil hp miliknya dan menurunkan pisonya, Toushiro dan yang lain pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ntah sejak kapan, Grimmjow bagaikan seorang janda sadis beranak tiga yang siap nyubitin anak-anaknya. Dan mereka bertiga? Hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Grimmjow.. ATAU mereka ga dikasih makan seharian.

"Om, Toushiro yang jadi cewenya," lapor Grimmjow kepada Byakuya lewat telepon lalu sesudahnya dia hanya menjawab 'iya' lalu dia menutup teleponnya.

"Besok kita bisa ke kantor, ngerti?" Grimmjow kembali mengacungkan pisonya.

"Ngerti!" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak bagaikan lagi di masa orientasi.

* * *

**Besoknya,**

Hari masih pagi, namun keempat orang itu sudah ada di kantor karena takut telat dan gaji mereka dipotong. Dan ternyata Byakuya adalah _morning person, _jadi mereka langsung bisa menemui Byakuya. Lalu mereka menuju ruangan Byakuya, dan menemukan Byakuya bersama seorang perempuan.

"Oh ini toh grup band yang kakak buat dan... Kakak menjadi manager mereka? _Great!_", ucap cewe itu dengan sinis kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah Rukia, kamu juga ada pemotretan kan hari ini? Cepat pergi, nanti terlambat." Cewe itu mendengus kesal, melambaikan tangannya dan menatap Ichigo dkk dengan sinis, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf atas perlakuan ade saya, hari ini kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Byakuya kepada mereka tapi mereka menggelengkan kepala, dan akhirnya Byakuya yang menjawab, "kalian akan bertemu dengan make up artist kalian."

"Oh! Siapa om?" Dipikiran Ichigo adalah seorang cewe cantik yang jago make up. Lalu pintu ruangan Byakuya diketuk, dan Byakuya mempersilahkan masuk.

"Nah ini dia make up artist kalian."

"Kenalin.. aku.." Ichigo dan kawan kawan kaget liat wujud make up artist itu, "Yumichika!"

"Metroseksual banget tuh cowo," Renji berbisik kepada Ichigo karena melihat rambut Yumichika yang diwarnain pink.. merah? atau ungu? ya pokoknya warna yang ga _manly._

"Siapa yang mau jadi cewenya?" Tanya Yumichika yang sudah diberi tahu tugasnya oleh Byakuya.

"Dia!" Tunjuk Ichigo dan Renji serempak bagaikan Upin Ipin, dan Toushiro yang ditunjuk hanya bisa melotot kesal.

"Ih cakep deh," ucap Yumichika seperti bukan pria.

"Makasih," Toushiro tetap merasa senang dibilang cakep walaupun bukan sama cewe. (**a/n: **walaupun di dunia nyata, ntah udah berapa puluhan ratusan mungkin ribuan cewe yang bilang dia cakep)

"Sayang... Pendek," ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"TA*! Gue..." Toushiro mau membalas kata-kata Ichigo, tapi pada kenyataannya dia emang pendek, so? Gimana mungkin dia ngelawan.

"Umur kamu berapa dek?" Tanya Yumichika, yang sepertinya ga tahu kalo Toushiro ini udah lulus kuliah dan ini membuat Ichigo dan Renji semakin kencang ketawanya.

"Gue ini udah lulus kuliah!" Jawab Toushiro dengan kesal.

"Adek ga boleh bohong, gak boleh ngomong gue-lu juga ya," ucap Yumichika sambil mengelus kepala Toushiro, dan Upin-Ipin alias Ichigo-Renji cekikikan.

"Terserah!" Toushiro udah males untuk ngelawan dan akhirnya pasrah.

"Hari ini kalian ngambil session cewenya aja, jadi Toushiro cuma jadi cewe untuk hari ini," jelas Byakuya kepada mereka, dan Ichigo-Renji terlihat kecewa sedangkan Toushiro tersenyum lega.

"Nah, adek mau diapain? Mau pake wig rambut panjang, gelombang atau pendek? Mau pake dress? High heels?" Yumichika betanya tanpa henti.

"Terserah!" Toushiro menjawab dengan emosi.

* * *

Lalu Yumichika menarik Toushiro dan mendandaninya, ntah apa yang dilakukan Yumichika sehingga Toushiro berteriak 'Ahn.. Hyaa.. Jangan.. Sakit' dan sungguh suara yang sangat ero. Hingga tidak begitu lama keluar lah Toushiro dengan dress putih, wig rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat, dan mengenakan sendal _flat_.

"Cantik!" Grimmjow memuji, tapi Toushiro tetap gak seneng.

"Sayang.. Pendek," ledek Ichigo lagi untuk kedua kalinya, haduh.. Sakali pan.

"Kurang ajar!" Bentak Toushiro terus melepaskan sendalnya dan melempar ke arah Ichigo dan sayang meleset.

"Ga kena!" Ucap Ichigo dengan tengil, dan Toushiro siap menghajar Ichigo.

"Cewe.." Goda Renji kepada Toushiro sambil menahan tangan Toushiro yang siap memukul Ichigo.

"Lepasin gue!" Toushiro menarik tangannya dari genggaman Renji, tapi Renji jauh lebih kuat. Lalu Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro, mungkin kalo Toushiro adalah cewe.. Mungkin adegan ini sangat so sweet.

"Mau apa lu!" Bentak Toushiro, karena curiga apa yang bakal dilakukan Renji.

"Kenapa sih, elu harus galak gitu? Lu tuh cantik," goda Renji yang membuat wajah Toushiro memerah. Jelas jelas Renji ingin menjahili Toushiro dengan kata-kata gombalnya.

"Cukup," Ichigo memeluk Toushiro dan melepaskan Toushiro dari Renji, lalu Ia mengikuti permainan Renji, "dia punya gue, jangan sentuh dia sedikit pun. Kalo lu berani nyentuh dia dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki.. gue akan.."

Belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan dialognya, Grimmjow menghentikan mereka lalu menarik Toushiro ke belakang punggungnya.

"Hentikan, jangan mainin dia!" Grimmjow membentak mereka agar menghentikan permainan mereka, yang malah membuat Grimmjow seperti pangeran yang menolong seorang putri yang sedang diperebutkan.

"_WONDERFUL!_" Ucap seorang pria botak yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Toushiro bertanya dengan sopan.

"Saya adalah produser video klip kalian, nama saya Ikkaku," jawab Ikkaku dengan bangga, lalu Ia meneruskan kata-katanya, "video klip kalian seperti tadi aja! Ok?"

Toushiro bengong dengan keputusan yang diambil produsernya, sedangkan Ichigo dan Renji malah tertawa kecil. Mau gak mau Toushiro mengangguk, dan shooting video klip mereka pun berjalan seperti kejadian tadi. Dan akhirnya shooting pun selesai, Toushiro segera melepaskan pakaian dan make upnya. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari yang buruk.

"Pokoknya, gue... Ga akan.. Liat video klip itu!" Ucap Toushiro lalu segera meninggalkan kantor, dan Upin-Ipin itu tertawa dengan kencang.

**Next Chapter : Live Show!**

* * *

Bah.. Bahasa fanfic ku jadi kaya cerpen ya?

Normal sih, saya sebulan ini bertarung dengan dunia cerpen.. Ikut 2 lomba cerpen sekaligus membuat hidup saya jungkir balik bertarung dengan grammaticalatau EYD.

Doain menang ya~

* * *

**Dibawah ini tidaklah penting, untuk flamer yang suka ngritik tentang Author's Note kepanjangan. Saya beri pemberi tahuan sekali lagi. Kalo anda merasa curhat saya di bawah ini sia-sia, langsung aja teken 'Review' dan tidak perlu membacanya. Terima Kasih.

* * *

  
**

**Untuk yang melanjutkan. Demi Tuhan saya tidak menyindir siapa pun, dan bukan berniat untuk menghina. Tapi saya cuma CURHAT. Terima Kasih.**

* * *

Yang saya sadari pas bikin cerpen, semua yang pelajari di dunia ffn ternyata.. EYD nya.. Invalid..

Well I mean, untuk newbie (Loh? Saya juga senior, tapi saya juga ga becus EYDnya hahahaha).. Kalian, jangan belajar dari senior-senior ya kalo soal EYD. Beli lah buku kalo kalian pengen belajar EYD., atau kalian bisa liat di internet.

Dan.. SAYA? Benci banget sama EYD tanda kutip, ga dibahas dengan jelas banget!

**Curhat : **Saya belajar EYD dari guru bahasa indo, terus cerpen saya diperiksa sama kohai, my boyfriend –aih so sweet sekali-, teman SEKELAS, dan temen net saya.

And you know what? Pendapat mereka tentang EYD tanda kutip, beda semua..

Tapi tapi.. Last but not least,

saya harap fanfic itu bukan tempat untuk menulis cerita dengan EYD yang 100% perfect. Karena bagi saya, sebuah fanfic itu akan lebih baik jika mudah dibaca.

Kalau pun di fanfic saya EYD nya ga sempurna, atau pun di fanfic orang lain ga sempurna.

Lu kata gue sastrawan?

Lu pikir fanfic itu redaksi?

Tapi tapi kata someone, –aih someone- "lagian kamunya juga mau aja di so tauin sama mereka.."

Ya .. Emang iya sih.. Saya nya juga bego hahaha.

Thanks bagi yang udah baca dan bagi yang kesel baca curhat saya, sabar aja.. Toh anda nambah pahala anda sendiri :D

Lolita6othic


	5. Live Show!

Holaaa.. Saya akhirnya kembali saat liburan dimana saya ga mesti sekolah (my school is like hell) dan bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Sebenernya semua data fanfic saya ga ada di laptop ini (sakali banget)

Yaa mau ga mau berhubung Appie (nama laptop saya sebelumnya) sering ngadat ga mau nyala akhirnya saya beli Maro, laptop yang baru.

Baru lah saya bikin fanfic ini pake word 2011 #plak

Note: 2011? Ga percaya? Coba cek Microsoft office 2011 itu buat laptop apa :)

Saya emang apple addict. Tapi ga punya ipod #plak (Addict apaan nih)

**Dislaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

"Tes tes," Ichigo memegang mic yang ga bisa nyala, "satu dua tiga empat lima.."

"Woi! Kelamaan! Cepetan napa!" Ucap Renji yang siap memukul kepala Ichigo dengan gitar.

"Ini kagak bisa, ah elu!" Ichigo kesal dengan Renji

"Kawaaaaaaaaaan!" Muncul seorang banci #digampar maksudnya Yumichika.

"Ha? Kawan? Jijay amat gua jadi temen elu!" Ucap Renji dengan sewot.

"Ah elu biasa mangkal tiap hari juga," balas Ichigo dan Renji siap menghajarnya lalu dihentikan oleh Toushiro.

"Udah udah.. Ada apa ke sini?" Tanya Toushiro

"Aish.. Si ganteng," sambil nyubit pipi Toushiro yang well… Membuat Toushiro jijik, "ntar saya kerja bareng kalian lagi loh di live show nanti."

"APA?" Ucap mereka bertiga bareng.

"Ada apa sih teriak teriak? Cepet turun! Ayo makan!" Panggil mama Grimmjow kepada mereka.

* * *

"Eh jow, gue kaget!" Ucap Renji sambil mengunyah ayam goreng.

"Tentang live show itu kan? Iya kita diundang di acara…" Belum selesai Grimmjow ngomong.

"Bukan itu! Gue mah kaget gara gara kerja bareng ama si Yumichika ntu!" Jawab Renji dengan lantang, untung saja si Yumichika gak ikut makan dan lebih memilih menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Ah kenapa coba?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Mau lu digerepe ama dia? Oh tidak.. Aku tidak mauu.." Ucap Renji manja.

"Hmm.." Toushiro membayangkan apa yang terjadi waktu dia didandani, lalu dia merinding.

"Yah… Mau gimana lagi," ucap Grimmjow pasrah.

Tiba tiba TV ruang tamu menyala gara gara dinyalain sama si Yumichika dan terdengar suara cewe-cewe nyanyi.

"Lagu siapa nih?" Tanya Ichigo lalu menghampiri Yumichika, lalu yang lain ikut ikutan.

"Ini duo singer yang satu management sama kita OR, Orihime dan Rukia." Yumichika menjelaskan.

"Loh! Itu kan adenya om Byakuya! Ya kan?" Ichigo memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat.

"Iya iya! Tapi gue lebih tertarik sama yang disebelahnya," mata Renji memperhatikan Orihime, "gede ya.." (Hayo apanya yang gede.)

"Nanti kalian akan ketemu mereka di acara itu kok," jelas Yumichika kepada mereka.

Pasa hari H nya, akhirnya mereka menuju ke panggungnya. Ini adalah acara pergantian tahun 2010 menjadi 2011 mereka pun diundang untuk tampil di sana.

"Gue kok deg degan ya," Ichigo pun memandang Renji.

"Apa! Lu suka gue? Gue tau kok gue ganteng dan cakep, tapi bukan berarti lu harus suka sama gue.." Jawab Renji dengan pd nya.

"Apa bego banget sih lu, abisnya ini kan pertama kalinya kita Live," ucap Ichigo dengan gemeteran.

"Tenang aja kawan, walaupun elu penyanyi pasti semua mata tertuju pada Toushiro!" Ucap Renji sinis kepada Toushiro yang di sebelahnya.

"Apa lu liat liat?" Ucap Toushiro garang.

* * *

Tiba tiba terdengar suara cewe berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyaaaa.. Bleach Band!" Ucap cewe yang ber-oppai gede ini sambil berlari ke arah mereka sehingga oppainya gerak gerak #fanservice.

"Orihime!" Ucap cewe mungil di belakangnya yang mengejarnya, itu adalah Rukia.

"Wah.. Gue siap dipeluk!" Ichigo melebarkan tangannya tiba tiba ***bruk*** Orihime jatoh tepat 5 senti di depan dia, lalu Ichigo kesal dan bergumam kecil, "cih gagal!"

"Orihime! Ngapain sih meluk meluk cowo kaya tuh kepala jeruk!" Ucap Rukia dengan kesal kepada Orihime

"Eh! Tapi Rukia.. Aku suka sekali mereka! Mereka kan keren!" Ucap Orihime sambil membereskan rambutnya.

"Rasaan elu dipanggil kepala jeruk, tumben elu ga marah?" Tanya Renji.

"Udah biasa gue ama elu dipanggil gitu, lagi pula yang manggil cewe!" Kata Ichigo bersemangat.

"Mesum! Dasar kakek kakek mesum!" Ledek Rukia yang mendengar kata kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Cari masalah lu ama gue ya cebol?" Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Rukia yang well udah bagaikan tembok bagi Rukia.

"Eh mesum! Suara lu tuh kaya kaleng rombeng, kenapa lu jadi vokalis!" Balas Rukia dengan sengit ke Ichigo.

"Lah elu? Mana pantes pake rok begini!" Ichigo menarik dikit roknya Rukia.

"Mesum!" ***plak*** Rukia melemparkan tamparannya.

"Terus terus! Sebelah kirinya belum!" Renji ikut jongkok dan ngeliatin mereka.

"Eh kasian lu teh!" Tapi Toushiro ikut jongkok dan liatin mereka.

"Eh kaleng rombeng! Ngamen dimana lu dulu?" Tanya Rukia yang meledek Ichigo.

"Gini gini juga banyak fansnya! Gue tampar juga deh lu!" Ucap Ichigo yang udah ga sabar.

"Rukia! Jangan!" Orihime menarik Rukia, tapi Rukia melawan.

"Udah dong Ichigo! Malu!" Grimmjow menarik Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tetap memberontak.

* * *

Akhirnya pegangan Grimmjow dan Orihime terlepas, dan Ichigo jatuh diatas Rukia. Tiba tiba muka mereka memerah.

"Eh babon! Berat! Awas!" Rukia memberontak walaupun mukanya udah merah.

"Sumpah, ini seru banget!" Renji dan Toushiro masih jongkok bahkan mereka ngefoto Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Elu sih ah!" Ichigo pun bangun dan membereskan bajunya, dan Rukia pun ikut bangun.

"Inget lu ya! Urusan kita belum beres!" Rukia menarik Orihime dan mereka pergi.

"Cewe apaan tuh!" Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Wah makan kepiting rebus yuu!" Renji berteriak lantang.

"Mana mana?" Tanya Toushiro kebingungan.

"Tuh!" Renji menunjuk muka Ichigo yang merah.

"Ah pada kurang ajar lu semua!" Ichigo pun pergi karena malu.

Akhirnya acara pun dimulai walaupun Ichigo udah ga deg degan gara gara Rukia tadi. Akhirnya mereka mulai bernyanyi.

Lalu Ichigo memegang tangan para fansnya dan tiba tiba ***bruk*** dia jatoh.

"Wei tolong wei!" Ichigo menghentikan lagunya.

"Ih gue juga mau megang!" Ucap fans-fans disampingnya.

"Pegangan sama gue," ucap Toushiro sambil menjulurkan tangannya tapi sialnya fans-fans nya ikut menarik Toushiro, "buset!"

"Kyaaa Ichigo! Toushiro!" Ucap fans-fansnya.

* * *

Untung dibantu para penjaga keamanan mereka berhasil naek ke atas panggung. Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Sumpah tuh cewe-cewe ganas banget!"

"Kancing gue sampe copot semua." Toushiro menambahkan sambil membetulkan kemejanya.

"Duh gue kesel!" Renji tiba tiba ngomong.

"Iya gue juga kesel sama tuh para fans yang anarkis banget!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan menambahkan.

"Bukan gitu! Gue kesel! Kenapa gue yang lebih keren dari pada elu kok ga ditarik!"

"Ah elu!" Ucap Ichigo sambil menjenggut kepala Renji.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua cewe yaitu Rukia dan Orihime.

"Aku turut prihatin melihat yang tadi." Ucap Orihime dengan muka sedih berbeda dengan Rukia yang lagi ngakak.

"Ichigo kan lu? Baju lu ampe kucel gitu, kucelan muka lu sih!" Rukia sambil tertawa meledek.

"Biarin! Itu kan tandanya gue terkenal!" Ucap Ichigo sambil berpura-pura ga malu.

"Kalo mau terkenal resletingnya tuh naekin dulu." Rukia tertawa kencang dan Ichigo langsung memerah.

"Bangkeeee!" Ichigo cepat-cepat menaikkan resletingnya.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Scandal!

* * *

**

Berikutnya scandal kan? Aku udah ketawa ketawa sendiri mikirin idenya (jahat banget nih idenya) dan kayanya bakal panjang..

Kalo reviewsnya udah banyak baru dah di upload hohoho!

Spoilernya: Scandalnya bukan IchiRuki

Nah loh..

Review ya, jangan lupa follow twitter, add fb, add ym, comment blogku.

Makasih~

**Lolita6othic**


End file.
